4. Randals Redning
Randals Redning er det fjerde eventyr Team Oneshot tager på. Det er indtil videre det længste eventyr de har været på, både i og uden for spillet. Eventyr Rejsen Til De Ni Helveder Vores brave eventyrere bliver kontaktet af deres Guild-masteren Alaster, som fortæller dem at han vil betale dem 5k guld for at bringe Lord Randal Evenwood tilbage fra de dødes lande. Guildens ry er gået i forfald, for mange af de dristige eventyrere fra Dragon Tail er blevet dræbt på deres færden for rigdom og hæder. Tidligt ved morgengry rejser vores helte afsted mod deres første stop på vejen mod Professor Barnacus' tårn. Den første landsby de når, Vazenus, er meget prosperiøs, og de bliver mødt af en varm stemning og friskbrygget mjød. Den næste landsby, Daran, har haft problemer med hobgoblins, og gruppen redder den uskyldige kroejer fra en gruppe gobliner, som kom for at plyndre ham og landsbyen. Den tredje landsby de ankommer til, lightford, har problemer med varulve og nægter at åbne porten for vores eventyrere. Da Robert hører dette prøver han at sparke porten åben, hvilket medfører at eventyrene bliver jagtet væk fra byen. På den fjerde rejsedag når eventyrene til Professor Barnacus’ tårn, og professoren sender eventyrene til det første af de ni helveder. Eventyr Kapitler: De Otte Kræver Blod Eventyrene finder nu dem selv i hvad der ligner et tempel. For at komme ud er der en dør som kræver deres blod, og efter deres ofring træder de igennem. På den anden side finder de en stor slange som hungrer efter endnu et måltid, og som har ventet i mange år, på at eventyrere som dem skulle træde forbi dens lair. De besejrer slangen, og Moros finder et lovende sæt armor smedjet af et sort metal. Han tager armoren på og opdager snart at han ikke kan tage den af, og hans liv bliver et helvede (hehe). Gilbert Eventyrene rejser ud i ørkenen uden at have nogen ide om hvor de er eller hvad de går efter. Efter flere dages vandring i ørkenens hede, kommer de forbi en flod og senere en lille landsby beboet af tiefling lignende væsner. Tieflingsne henviser dem til “den gamle” som viser sig at være en tiefling kaldt Gilbert. Gilbert var i sine unge dage en anerkendt smugler og han fortæller at han kan bringe dem til det 2. helvede. Efter gruppen betaler mange rubiner, rejser de afsted midt om natten i to robåde og sejler langs en flod, over en sø, ind i en grotte, ud over et vandfald og ind i det sekundære helvede! Slavefarmen Vores eventyrere finder nu dem selv skyllet op på en bred ved siden af en flod, sort som natten. Efter en enkelt overnatning begynder de deres rejse mod hvad Gilbert fortæller dem er en af de største byer i det sekundære helvede, Khaz-Dun. På deres færd kommer de til en slavefarm som producere underlige, lilla frugter på buske som kan gro op ad den døde jord. Tieflings af størrelser de aldrig har set, står vagt med pisk i hånd, bag utallige slaver af racer fra det materielle plan, som høster og luer blandt frugterne på buskene. På en bakketop i centrum af markerne finder de en lille kro uden kroindehaver hvor de slår sig ned for en stund. Efter en stund. Begynder de dog at kunne høre stor rabalder udenfor kroen, og ikke længe efter bliver døren slået op, og et forskræmt menneske med en klap for øjet træder ind og blokere døren efter sig. En drage angriber farmen, og det nyankomne menneske kaldt Eric Winther vil betale eventyrene en stor sum for at besejre dragen. Eventyrene tager lystigt imod missionen, og angriber dragen som leger med og spiser beboerne på slavefarmen. Efter en blodig kamp, sender Jake Garrick dragen til hvorend drager tager hen når de dør i helvede, og han påtager sig titlen som “dragonslayer.” Det går dog op for eventyrene, at Eric Winther ikke agter at betale den gæld som han skylder eventyrene, og han barrikerer sig inde i sit hus. Men vores eventyrere er stædige og de nægter at forlade stedet uden at blive betalt. Så de belejre huset og bryder ind, hvorefter Moldaw dræber kroejeren i koldt blod, og eventyrene ribber pengeskabet for hvad der er af værdi. Khaz-dun Efter et par dages rejse yderligere, kommer vores eventyrere til den mægtige by Khaz-Dun. I byen finder de at der er vagter som skal tjekke deres bagage, og da vagterne finder noget meget dyrebart drage loot, og da Jake Garrick fortæller dem at de er fra det materielle plan, arrestere vagterne dem omgående. Efter et par dage i fængslet bliver de betalt ud af en mystisk karakter som de ikke vidste hvem var. Gilbert kender en kro “The squeeling gnome” hvor de finder værelser og de slår sig ned for natten. Næste dag gør Robert sig en magestående opdagelse, da han finder nøglen til at fjerne Moros' forbandede rustning, og Moros bliver efter mange dages fængsling, fri for sin byrde. Moros og de andre vælger at fejre dette(og fordi de gerne bare vil gamble) ved at tage ned på casinoet og spille en masse rubiner. Robert vinder stort og på grund af hans blæren, er der mange jealous øjne som lurer på hans ryg. Efter de forlader casinoet udsøger Jake en butik som sælger kort og kommer forbi Barx’ kort og andre genstande, her køber han et kort og en anden genstand. Derefter drager han til byens bibliotek og finder en bog som beskriver skabelsesprocessen af en humongous og betaler bibliotekaren med den anden genstand for adgangen til bøgerne. Robert og de andre eventyrere drager fra casinoet tilbage mod deres kro og bliver snart overfaldet af nogle luske banditter, som så Robert vinde stort i casinoet. En kamp bryder ud, men vores eventyrere vinder stort og slagter banditterne..(Billedligt talt) Efter dette sover vores eventyrere trygt og finder næste morgen en mystisk halfling i krostuen, klædt udelukkende i sort, som fortæller dem at han kender til Randal Evenwoods position i det sekundære helvede. Han tilbyder at lede dem derhen, men kun på den betingelse at de tager ham med til det materielle plan efter. Straks efter at vores eventyrere slår en aftale med Tom Goodman(halflingen), træder et par stygge tieflings, klædt i rustning, ind i kroen og fortæller at Gilbert er blevet taget til fange af Raz-Harkhar, ejer af Harkhar casino, og lord af Khaz-Dun. Eventyrene tager imod Harkhar Casino, hvor de får audiens hos Hr. Harkhar i egen person. Ikke længe inde i mødet fornærmer Harkhar Moldaw med en racisitisk bemærkning, som gør at Moldaw går bananas og beodrer Robert til at angribe en vagt på casinoet. En kamp bryder ud, og casinoet begynder at vrimle med vagter. Efter at de første vagter er blevet besejret dog, bliver de i receptionen mødt af en endnu større gruppe af vagter og efter en masse rullen og spænding og innovativ tænkning, lykkes det for eventyrene at slippe væk fra casinoet, hvor de nu befinder sig i en by som der er i undtagelsestilstand, hvor alle vagter eftersøger de kriminelle. Eventyrene er dog nødt til at slippe ud af byen hvis det skal lykkes for dem at få fat på Lord Evenwood, så Thorn omdanner sig til en “helvedes ko” og bliver sat til at trække en vogn hvor resten af eventyrene gemmer sig. Det lykkes dem at nå ud til porten hvor der er vagter stillet op for at stoppe og eftersøge enhver der prøver at forlade byen. Moldaw som der agere kusk sammen med Moros, lykkes dog i at overbevise vagten som stopper vognen, til at lade dem gå, hvorefter vagten lader dem gå. Dermed lykkedes det vores eventyrere at undslippe Khaz-Dun succesfuldt! Lord Evenwood Efter et par dages rejse uden for byen, når vores eventyrere en slavefarm som er langt større end den som de har mødt tidligere på deres rejse. De banker på døren og bliver mødt af en butler som leder dem til Lord Evenwood i egen person. Evenwood er blevet adminstrator for slavefarmen, imod den betaling at han skulle tjene i det sekundære helvede frem for det første. Randal har brugt 273 år i helvede, hvor han har tjent på slavefarmen, og virker svagere i forhold til hvordan han plejede at være, både psykisk og fysisk. Evenwood har dog ikke spildt sin tid, og har haft spioner som har fundet et punkt med meget kraftig magi, som muligvis vil kunne bringe eventyrene tilbage til det materielle plan. Stedet er dog hårdt bevogtet, så nøje planlægning bliver sat i værk, hvorefter eventyrene med snilde og en god sjat held, lykkes med at forbipassere vagterne og træde ind i en grotte i et bjerg, som skulle være et centrum for den meget stærke magi. Flugten Vores eventyrere finder snart ud af at det ikke er en grotte de befinder sig i, men en underjordisk bygning. Det første rum de træder ind i indeholder 4 skeletter som vækker til live, men de vender hurtigt tilbage til deres lange søvn. Derefter når vores eventyrere et rum hvor tyngdekraften er vendt om og de falder mod loftet når de træder ind.. Eller gulvet.. Whatever... Et andet rum har en lille fontæne og da Thorn svømmede ned i vandet dukkede hun op igen på et stille hav med en stjernehimmel over sig. Et andet rum indeholdt et bibliotek og et hemmeligt kammer med en Spectator som fodrede på en magisk flamme. Spectatoreren som kun snakkede oldinfernalsk blev nemt besejret, og Jake besluttede sig for at enchante sin personlige daggert (+1).............. Anyways... Derefter nåede de et rum hvor gulvet næsten smuldrede og de kunne se ud i den rene stjernehimmel. Her var der intet tyngdekraft, men vores eventyrere lykkedes med at spænde sig fast til et reb og nå til et andet punkt ude i intetheden, hvor de blev ført til det sidste kammer. Det sidste kammer var stort og så højt til loftet at man ikke kunne se det, i mørket gemte der sig en demon på størrelse med 500 Moldawer oven på hinanden. Demonen var engang en demonherre over det sekundære helvede, men efter et succesfuldt kup var han nu bundet til at forsvare en teleportationscirkel som kunne bringe folk til det materielle plan. Eventyrene besejrede dog demonherren og tog teleportationscirklen tilbage til Barnacus' tårn. Epilog: Eventyrene finder dem selv i Barnacus tårn hvor der ligger et tykt lag støv på gulvet. Udenfor er der sne, hvilket der ikke burde være i forhold til at de kun var væk i nogen par uger. Moldaw får lidt af et flip og ditcher festen og morgenen efter begynder eventyrene deres rejse mod Wayford. På vejen finder de at Lightford som havde problemer med varulve sidst de besøgte. Nu ligger øde og overgroet. De fortsætter deres rejse og når derefter til landsbyen Daran, som stadig ryger efter at den øjensynligt er blevet plyndret og brændt ned. Næste morgen når de så Vasenus som har sat et par vagter op, hvor de hører at krigen mellem Khovia og Ciconia har stået på længe, og det går op for vores eventyrere at de har været væk i ca. 2 år. Til sidst når eventyrerne Wayford, og finder den under heftig belejring. De bliver også fortalt at Dragon Tail nu opererer fra et skib nordpå, fra byen Taron. Eventyrene rejser til Taron, finder Dragon Tail skibet, men da guilden er under økonomisk pres kan de ikke betale eventyrene. Eventyrene tager dog til takke med god status i guilden. I Lerwick er der en ny lord, men han dør under mystiske omstændigheder så Randal blev genindsat. Robert rejste til Taron for at omvende folk til Gaygax og Moldaw ved man ikke helt hvad blev af. Kategori:Eventyr